<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pieces by LucindaAM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444754">Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM'>LucindaAM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Day in the Life [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst in reference to the previous fic but no actual angst here, F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, No Smut, The Fluff after the storm that was the last fic in the series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You Steve and Bucky take a vacation to recover from the events of "Forgiveness" Based on these prompts:</p><p>“Can’t you tell she’s broken?” and</p><p>"Steve/Reader pairing, Reader is asleep on Steve's chest in a hammock, and Steve has his foot on the ground, gently rocking the hammock in hopes of keeping Reader asleep." From thepracticalheartmom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Day in the Life [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts">Thepracticalheartmom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a little fluff to get us back on track after that last round of intensity. Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve held you in his arms as he pushed a foot against the sandy ground, keeping your hammock swinging. You were asleep on his chest, sleeping peacefully for the first time in days. Steve hadn’t been sure when Tony had offered up his beachside villa for a few days of R&amp;R after that last mission, but when Tony had pulled him aside and bluntly asked, “Can’t you tell she’s broken? She needs to disengage for a few days Steve, trust me.” Steve hadn’t been able to say no.</p><p>As you curled further into his chest and let out a contented sigh, he couldn’t help but be grateful to Tony.</p><p>Steve leaned down and kissed the top of your head. He squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on you for a minute as he reassured himself, again, that you were really here, safe in his arms, before he relaxed back into the hammock and let his gaze trace out over the view.</p><p>“She finally sleepin’?” A voice asked softly beside him.</p><p>Steve glanced up to see Bucky standing next to the hammock, his own gaze focused out over the waves, his hands in his pocket.</p><p>Steve nodded. “Yeah. Out like a light. It’s been awhile since she slept this well.” He said.</p><p>Bucky tensed.</p><p>Steve sighed. “You know it’s not because of you.” He said softly.</p><p>Bucky didn’t react in any visible way, but Steve knew exactly what he was thinking.</p><p>“It’s not.” Steve urged again, still quiet to keep from waking you up.</p><p>“Yeah?” Bucky scoff. “She tell you about the nightmares then? ‘Cuz she sure as hell won’t tell me about them which makes me think it can only be one thing.”</p><p>Steve sighed and glanced down at you to make sure you were still sleeping before he gently extracted himself from you and climbed out of the hammock. He moved to stand next to Bucky as he watched you curl in on yourself. Steve smiled softly as he reached out to grip the side of the hammock and he started swinging you gently. “She was there.” He said softly, watching Bucky out of the corner of his eye. “She doesn’t dream about what The Winter Soldier did to her, Buck. She dreams about what HYDRA did to YOU.”</p><p>Bucky started shaking his head but Steve was quick to correct him. “She was there when they triggered you Buck. She watched you fight it.” Steve swallowed hard. “We . . . we saw the footage. It’s . . .” Steve let out a long breath as he turned his attention back to you and let the sight of you fill him with much needed peace. “It was hard enough watching it on half-focused surveillance footage. I can’t imagine how she felt being that helpless. You know as well as I do that she’d do anything to protect either of us.”</p><p>Bucky nodded and glanced down at you with an unreadable expression on his face and warmth spreading across his chest. He loved you so damn much.</p><p>You murmured in your sleep and Bucky and Steve froze as you shifted. “Bucky . . . “ You sighed gently, a smile curling across your face as you curled back into yourself.</p><p>Bucky’s heart felt like it couldn’t get any bigger as he took in your unconscious display of love.</p><p>Steve glanced down at you and then at his friend and smiled. “See?” He whispered. “She loves you.”</p><p>You murmured Bucky’s name again and Steve laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sounds like she might love you more than me at this point.” He pointed out.</p><p>Bucky sent a mock glare in Steve’s direction but didn’t hesitate as he stepped towards the hammock and with more grace than you would have been capable of, climbed into the mesh swing without waking you. He wrapped you in his arms and couldn’t help but smile as you sighed happily and buried yourself deeper into his arms.</p><p>Bucky closed his eyes as Steve shook his head at the two of you and wandered towards the water, leaving the two of you alone. “I love you, doll.” He murmured. “Thanks for loving me too. Broken pieces and all.”</p><p>“We’re all broken here.” You mumbled sleepily. “Our pieces just happen to fit together.”</p><p>Bucky’s smile grew even larger and he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.</p><p>His pieces were jagged and ugly, jaded and scarred and somehow, you were right, they fit just perfectly with yours. He wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything.</p><p>As the sounds of the waves and the seagulls lulled him to sleep, he held you tightly in his arms and vowed to never let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Always love hearing from you! And don’t be afraid to make suggestions for where the story should go from here!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>